You Used to Know Me, but Not Really
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura is in her fourth year in collage, many envy her because of her looks, her intelligence and her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Even though she has all these things she's not happy, she feels as if she's just going through the motions. Will meeting up with a former friend who now represents the exact opposite to her current life spark something in Sakura, something she's lost.


**A/N:** **I was looking through the files on my computer when I came upon a high school story with Naruto in a band and all his music being by Blur and a bit of the Verve, well that was the plan anyway. It wasn't bad it's just the setting didn't seem feasible for what I actually wanted to write, so I took the concept and made everyone older i.e. in collage. The gang is around 21-23 years old. All of Naruto's band's songs are going to Blur songs bar the odd exception. If you want a good example of how Naruto will perform on stage just look at some of blur's live performances and the music videos for the Universal and Stereotypes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the trademarks, brands, or songs used in this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock coupled with the light of the sun shining through the curtains gave a clear signal to the pink haired girl strung across the bed that it was time to wake up and start a new day, something she didn't look incredibly keen on as she opened her bleary eyes.

The pink haired girl in question was Sakura Haruno a fourth year medicine student at Konoha University. The reason for her apparent reluctance to wake up was twofold: firstly she had gotten a little shitfaced last night and might of broken up (again) with her on again off again boyfriend for years Sasuke Uchiha. She really didn't want to have to do the make-up conversation again, that inexplicably always led to sex. She really just couldn't say no to him. Secondly contrary to the perfect image she tries to uphold Sakura Haruno was not a morning person.

After finally willing herself up from her warm and comfy bed and having a nice long stretch, giving an imaginary audience a nice show, she stumbled towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead with only one thought going through her head

' _Today is going to be a shit day.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Across town there was another person just beginning to rise to face the new day. There were several key differences between this person and the one we met previously. Firstly this person was male, with blond hair and blue eyes; secondly the accommodation this person was living in was quite rundown when compared with his female counter-part, and thirdly this person was quite excited about the events that this day would bring.

' _Big gig on tonight, getting paid to do my hobby in front of loads of drunk collage girls. If there is a heaven I don't think tonight will be too far off it.'_

The male in question having these thoughts was Naruto Uzumaki. At 22 years old Naruto's band Blur, that he had started with his good friend and roommate Gaara, was just beginning to take off, with the band regularly getting booked at pubs, clubs and events all around town and sometimes even further adrift.

Tonight they had another big gig on in a local late night bar that was extremely popular with students from the local university. The gig had been sold out in a day according to the manager of the bar, something that pleased him and the rest of the lads greatly. As he made his way to the bathroom, after lighting up a fag, only one thought was going through his head

' _Today is going to be a great fucking day.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura's prediction about her day was turning out to be prophetic as her lectures seem to drag on and on almost endlessly. On top of that there was the overhanging cloud that was last night. Also it might have been paranoia but it seemed like everyone she past as she made her way to the café where she was meeting up with her friend Ino was looking at her strangely, like they were silently judging her for her actions.

Finally reaching the café she saw Ino was already there waiting for her and when her friend noticed her she got up and greeted her with a hug before re-taking her seat. As soon as Sakura's bum hit the seat Ino launched into the most recent gossip circulating around campus. Ino who was studying psychology was a major gossip queen and had been for all the time in which Sakura knew her, which was a very long time.

Sakura who would normally delight in Ino's gossiping just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it today something which was noticed by her friend

"Hey, forehead are you even listening to me." Ino used the derogatory nickname she had for her friend to show her displeasure at the fact that Sakura didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

In response Sakura just slumped down into her seat and rested her chin on her open palm

"I'm sorry Ino it's just that today has been a really shitty day for me following on from a really shitty night."

Ino realising her friend needed her softened her expression and reached a hand across the table "Okay, tell me what happened."

Sakura took a deep sigh before explaining to Ino everything that happened last night and so far today.

After hearing what her friend had to say Ino herself took a rather large sigh "Sorry honey I honestly don't know what to say. It seems every few months we end up having the same conversation."

Seeing her friend still looking down Ino continued "Look you know everything is going to work out, your Sasuke and Sakura the power couple of Konoha high school. You guys do this all the time but you always end up back together in the end."

Sakura slightly nodded her head at this "I suppose…" although in her head she was having serious doubts.

Seeing her friend cheer up to some extent Ino decided to play her trump card and went fishing in her handbag for something, eventually pulling out what looked like two tickets.

"I have something that I know will cheer you up, two tickets to see Blur play live tonight at the Holy Cow."

Sakura did seem to perk up somewhat at Ino's announcement but still had her doubts "Ino I really don't feel like going out tonight, especially after what happened last night."

Ino didn't seem to care for her friend's reluctance as she tried to convince her that a girls night out is just what she needed and after about 15 minutes of pestering Sakura finally cracked and agreed to go out with her friend.

 **xxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura and Ino were queuing to get into the late night bar where the gig was taking place. It seemed to Sakura that everybody and their mother was coming to the gig, she had already seen several people she recognised from University and even some she hadn't seen since high school. She herself was quite excited to see the band perform as she had not seen them perform but had heard many great things about them. Blur as they were called were an extremely popular local band. They were often booked for local festivals and many felt they weren't far away from getting a record deal. The fact that Sakura herself had heard about them was in itself a testament to their popularity as she had a tendency to live in her own little bubble.

After being admitted inside the bar and getting a quick drink while socialising with a few of her friends from university, she and Ino along with everyone else took their places and tried to get as close to the stage as possible as the lights went down.

Sakura and Ino got themselves a pretty good place not right at the front but in the middle. The curtain opened and the lights came on to reveal the four members of the band. The lead signer a boy with unkempt shortish blond hair and blue eyes, who looked in his early twenties came up to the microphone

"Hi everyone we're Blur, thanks for coming out and hopefully we won't suck."

Everyone chuckled at what he said including Sakura as he gave the audience a cheeky grin. Sakura chuckle soon turned to a look of shock as she got a good look at the lead singer

"Hey Ino, is that Naruto!" Sakura asked her friend in slight amazement.

"Well yeah, didn't you know he was the lead vocalist." Responded Ino slightly amazed herself that Sakura didn't know that one of her former best friends was the lead singer of the immensely popular group.

Before she had the chance to respond the music started captivating everyone's attention.

 _ **Play: No distance left to run by Blur**_

As soon as the music started all thoughts of surprise of someone she had so much history with being the lead singer of Blur left her, as she was mesmerised by the meaningful lyrics and the smooth and emotional voice that sung them.

She could sense the hurt Naruto was feeling as every word left is mouth and couldn't help but sense the same pain as some of the lyrics cut rather close to home. The audience were so enthralled that no one made a sound till the song was over when everyone erupted with cheers, hollers and whoops.

 _ **Play: Song 2 by Blur**_

That atmosphere was kept going with the next song as the electric guitar sounded the start of another song, this one being an all-out head banger with the crowd going crazy. Ino and Sakura were quickly swept away by the tune and joined everyone in going absolutely mental.

 _ **Play: Girls and Boys by Blur**_

That amazing song was soon followed by another as most of the crowd sung along to the clever lyrics which summed up some parts of young adult life perfectly

 _ **Remaining songs**_

 _ **She's so high by Blur**_

 _ **There's no other way by Blur**_

 _ **The drugs don't work by The Verve**_

 _ **Also some 'covers'**_

By the time the gig was over everyone in the audience felt they had got their money's worth with their only complaint being that it had to end. With the gig being over it finally gave Sakura some time to think as she went into to the bathroom to fix herself up. She couldn't believe Naruto of all people was the lead singer of Blur. They had been friends for 7 years and she didn't even know he could sing. Thoughts like that made her think back to how their friendship ended three years ago, and she couldn't help but feel some of those words that he said, that she strongly disagreed with back then, were more true than she realised.

" _You literally couldn't give two shits about me Sakura we've been friends for so long yet you barely know a thing about me."_

Walking out of the bathroom still in deep thought she looked around trying to find Ino only to see her talking to the person who was currently occupying her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and trying to gather as much courage as possible she slowly made her way over to them only to find herself standing in front of them before she could blink.

Sakura saw Naruto's eyes widening in shock when he saw her before quickly looking to Ino and then back to her again

"Hi Naruto" Sakura opened quietly almost timidly

Naruto response was only one word but he seemed to struggle to get even that out

"Sakura…." __

 **A/N** : **Hoped you enjoyed that. I have been meaning to write a narusaku story for quite some time know and I also wanted to write a story that included music, good music. So I decided to kill two birds with the one stone and ta-dah this was the product of those two ideas. Apologies to people still waiting on updates to my two most popular stories, I don't have any excuses and I can't promise anything for the future, sorry. Favourite, follow and review if you liked and want to see more because I really need all the encouragement I can get if I'm going to write a second chapter**


End file.
